Worth it to Try
by SilverShark15
Summary: Yuuma tries to find Shark for a special Valentine surprise. However, would he accept? A Valentine Special! Sharkbaitshipping, OoC/AU-ish, Yuuma's PoV.


******Warning(s): **Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s): **Sharkbaitshipping.

**Note(s): **I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X  
Yuuma's PoV**

"Valentine's day is around the corner, are you excited!?" Kotori cried, obviously excited about some day.

Honestly, I just don't care, "What's the big deal, Kotori? You know I don't care for such a holiday."

"Maybe that's because you're single!" Kotori tease, and giggled, "Why don't you give it a try?"

I stuck my tongue out before glancing at familiar purple hair. Humph... Maybe. I grinned, and ran up to the familiar purple hair.

"Shark!" I screamed.

He turned around, and gave off a small smile.

I couldn't help keep the smile I had on.

I love his smile.

"Valentine's day is around the corner! Are you gonna do anything?" I asked, deciding to send Kotori's question to him.

He looked around with his ocean-blue eyes ( I love those eyes ), and shakes his head, "Nah, why would I even participate in such a day? It's stupid."

"I don't know about that..." I said slowly, feeling a little disappointed, "... But why not give it a try, at least?"

He scoffed, "Whatever. Look, the bell's about to ring. I gotta head to class. See ya, Yuuma."

I waved as he left, "See ya, Shark..."

Silence.

I looked at Kotori, who was behind me. As if seeing my disappointment, she smiled, "Just give him something. For me, I'm gonna make chocolate. I don't know for whom yet, but hey... At least I'm trying."

I smiled sadly, "Ahh, thank you, Kotori."

We soon went to our class.

**X-X-X-X**

After school was a bit uneventful. At least, not that anything is gonna happen. I talked to Tetsuo about Valentine's day, and he told me he had plans. Well, ain't that super? I decided to call Kaito, and he said he wasn't interested in the holiday at all. Not even if I insisted. I sighed though. Well, who else was there to celebrate it with besides Tetsuo, who indeed had plans? Well, I was right to say I wasn't interested.

Still though. I felt disappointed that Shark wasn't celebrating. I could just do what Kotori suggested, and give him something.

However, would he take it?

There's so much more people out there though, that would love Shark to be their Valentine. He's the most popular guy in school. What are the chances that he'd accept mine? Well, looks like I would have to try though.

This, however, was when Astral came out.

"_Yuuma... What is this... Valentines day I keep hearing about?_" He asked as soon as I started talking about it.

I knew it. He wouldn't know what that is.

I scratch the back of my head, and sighed, "Look, I really can't explain things right now. There's... A lot on my mind?"

Astral gave off a concerned look, "_Is it this... Valentines day? Is it a bad thing for humans?_"

I chuckled lightly, "No, Astral, Valentines day is not bad. It's a human holiday where one human looks for another human to be with. I guess..."

"_I see. So, are you looking to be with someone?_" Astral asked, crossing his arms.

I gave off a sad smile, "Yeah, but... I'm thinking this person won't... Accept me."

"_Accept you? What do you mean?_" Astral asked, looking more concerned.

I shook my head, "I just can't explain right now..."

Silence.

I then decided to change the subject. At least I don't have to explain Valentines day to him, or my situation with Shark.

I got to explain chocolates to him. That'll be fun, right?

I decided to buy chocolates on the way home, and melt them to make something else. I decided to start making the chocolate I had in mind for Shark. I hope he likes this, or else I'll be sad.

**X-X-X-X  
Days Later**

Valentines day.

Today is Valentines day.

Sighing, I decided put on my school uniform, and put on my backpack, and head to school, as I am late as it is. Walking as fast I could, I got to school just in time, and I sighed. I looked around the school, only to feel disappointment.

Shark decided to skip school today.

Today, of all days.

Sighing, again, I decided to head to class.

**X-X-X-X**

All day, today, I thought about Shark. I admit it, I like Shark. I thought about Shark being my Valentine and all, and I really put my mind to it. I like his hair, his eyes, his smile... Almost everything about him. So, it was bad luck that he decided to skip school today.

To add to the bad luck, I was so much in a hurry, I left my chocolate at home.

So, today was indeed pointless.

The heart decorations didn't help at all either. Heartland does celebrate Valentines day city wise.

I just wanted to head home and sleep. I was just on my way home when a familiar motorcycle drove right by, and parked next to me. Well, at least I get to _see_ him today. That's good luck, right?

"Good afternoon, Shark." I greeted.

He gave off a weird look. Who am I kidding? I can't even greet him the way I usually do.

"What's wrong, Yuuma?" Shark asked, "Didn't get your Valentine?"

I scoffed, "Not yet, Shark. I... I just forgot my chocolates at home."

"Tch. Typical Yuuma." He scoffed, "Would you like a ride home to get them then?"

I gave a small smile, "Thank you, Shark!"

I hopped on, and hugged his waist. I felt so excited now. I get to hold him.

**X-X-X-X**

Once we made it home, I ran inside, and got the chocolates real quick before I ran out, and rode off again with Shark. During the whole ride, I was so calm. I was so happy. I told him to drive us to the docks so that way no one would interrupt us. I just told him I was meeting this person at the docks, so that way he'd take me there. Once there though, I just pulled him. Telling him just in case they never come.

Once there though, I was nervous.

I looked at the chocolate to see that it was broken in half. Damn it. I can't give him that.

Seeing my disappointment though, he looked at me, and frowned, "What's wrong, Yuuma?"

"Nothing, Shark..." I hid the chocolate, and looked away, avoiding his contact, "It's just that... The chocolate is broken in half."

He rose an eyebrow, "Can I see it, then?"

"No!" I cried, causing him to stare at me with an annoyed look, "Look, I can't face this person if it's broken in half! I'll be ruined! So, there's nothing you could do to fix it!"

He sighed, "I'm sure he'll understand."

"No, he won't..." I murmured, and looked down, "... All day I've been having bad luck. For one, he wasn't even in school. Another is when I left my chocolates at home. Now, it'll be ruined... Today just wasn't my holiday..."

Silence.

"Yuuma..." Shark said softly, breaking the silence, "... Just give me the chocolates, and then it'll be fine."

I looked up at him, feeling nervous, "Shark... A-Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Shark said, grabbing the chocolates, "I'll take it. No matter how broken it is."

My eyes widen.

H-He knew!?

He opened the chocolates, and blinked for a moment. Soon, he burst into laughter.

I frowned, "W-What? I-I tried to make it the best I could! I thought it would fit!"

"It looks ridiculous!" He laughed, and smirked, "It looks like a broken in half fish then a shark, Yuuma. I love it though. Thank you."

I swear, it's getting hotter. I watched as he took a bite of the head. I nodded, "You're welcome, Shark... I know this is a bit late, but would you be my Valentine?"

"Humph..." Shark said, and leaned down to give me a peck on the cheek, "... Of course. Shall I ride you home?"

I grinned, feeling so happy, "Of course!"

The ride was longer then expected, but I enjoyed it none-the-less. I was spending time with Shark. How much better could this get?

The long ride home was fun.

It was worth it to _try_.

**X-X-X-X  
The End...**

* * *

**No comment... Just no comment.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
